camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna Taylor
Personality Aria tends to stutter after her kidnapping, she won't answer any questions if she feels uncomfortable with it. She has a fear of being kidnapped by unseen people. History Dave Taylor was a writer, one day running home late he saw a woman at the subway, she looked lonely, so he came and talked to her. She turned out to be interesting...and beautiful. So they started dating. Nine months later, little Aria came on Dave's doorstep. I was a child anyone would want. I got good grades, manners, photographic memory, and a natural ability to learn languages. Dad had always enough time with me, and I didn't ask for more. I lived in New York, where every night I would capture the nights of NY with my camera. When I was 13, things begin to shift. I begin going shy, more independent then the other girls. I didn't want to hang with the popular girls, or visit the movies, I just wanted to be home and write stories or read books. Slowly, I became a loner, but I didn't care. I was happy being alone. Then one day, as I was going home from school, in a forest when one of those popular girls came behind me. She tapped my shoulder and I turned around, my fist clenched. I hated the popular girls, they always picked on me when I was alone at break. She smiled, and said "Young Demigod, I've smelled you for weeks. And now I'll feast on another one of your kind!" Then I looked down and backed up. Demigod? What is that? And why were her feet and legs replaced with....serpentine tails? I knew this was all wrong. I started running, hard. But I knew I was easily overpowered. I was becoming tired. I stopped, and thought quickly if I can't get speed, what about height? I smiled and climbed a tree. However, this was my first time and I stumbled over little stumps, almost falling. Fact, I was only 10 feet off the ground when Kara, the girl, came. "''What do you know, Demigod. There's two of you." Then a blast of fire came behind Kara. and a boy roughly about 14 came out of the flames. Kara roared in pain. The fire kept spreading and soon cam onto my tree, and I was burned. A 3 inch, 2nd degree burn. I cried out and feel into a world of pain. I woke with the boy tending my burns. There was still a throb but it wasn't as bad. He smiled and said his name was Lee, son of hephaestus. Lee said that while I was out he had defeated Kara after a nasty battle. I smiled, and he became my friend ever since.When I was 14, a year later I was kidnapped. It was dark, and I was wandering out in the dim lights near our street, when suddenly a car pulled up and hands covered my eyes and mouth. Then a cloth that smelled like alcohol came over my nose, and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a dark room. There was a candle near me, the only source of light, and my fear greater then anything in the past. A month passed. Every week, my captor would come in and knock me out, then take me away to another dark room, or place. (Food and water were delivered though dumbwaiters or a slot though the door, depending on location) I soon realized that was the way of escaping. The problem was he would knock me out before I would get a chance to run. So I thought, ''if one of my senses are blocked, train the other. Then I begin using my ears. Soon, a few days later, it was better then my sight.Though, a hour later I wondered why I was here in the first place. So I asked my captor using napkins and a ketchup bottle. The reply came, he said that I was here because he mistook me as this rich girl named Brenda or something, and wanted to hold her for ransom. But since he was mistaken, he was holding me for ransom. I knew dad couldn't pay, money was tight at the moment. Anyways the last day of the week my captor came, but i heard him. I stayed behind the door as he walked in, then punching him in the head. My knuckles ached but I quickly ran, my captor running after me. I ran and realized he was alone, so I soon lost him. Then later I ran into a boy and quickly realized it was lee. "thank gods I found you!" He said. "let's run." A few days later, I arrived to Camp. I had seen Lee took his last breath, and the memory was still there. We were running, I don't know from what, though. Then the thing came under the ground, a pit scorpion. Lee got stung by it before he killed it with his dagger, and I held his hand as he looked deep into my eyes. After he was dead, I took the bow and arrow that he always carried since we meet, leaving the dagger to rest in his hands. I wiped the tears away and begin walking to Camp. A satyr found me a few kilometres away from camp and took me there. When i did, i sent and iris message to my dad telling him where i was. After,I promised myself I'll avenge Lee's death. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Koalaaipom Category:Children of Mnemosyne Category:Female Category:Jessica Zlatos Category:Arianna Category:Taylor Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Shared Model Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Demititans Category:Blonde Hair